In the daily preparation of military aircraft, it is often necessary to store regularly updated security codes, known as crypto-variables or keys into weapon control and other communication systems such as friend or foe identification systems (IFF). This task is currently performed by a portable code storage box which is connected to an aircraft code memory device by means of conventional pin connectors. In the naval fleet this transfer of security codes to an aircraft is done during pre-dawn hours in all types of weather and sea conditions. On an aircraft carrier, this is manually performed by a custodian to aircraft that rests on the flight and hanger decks.
Although the procedure is generally satisfactory, it is a time-consuming one requiring proper connector hook-up between aircraft and the custodian's portable security code box. Due to the harsh environment, connectors often deteriorate and the reliability of the connectors is limited. Typically, such connectors are called upon to transfer digital security codes to an internal code memory of the aircraft. When the connectors between the portable code box and the aircraft evidence physical or electrical deterioration, errors in code transfer are possible.
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 724,605, a coupling device was disclosed which preferably, magnetically transfers data and circuit power to an aircraft security code storage circuit without the inclusion of mechanical pin connectors. In the environment of an aircraft, the conventional custodian's security code portable transfer box is equipped with a sending unit which is magnetically attached to the exterior of an aircraft skin. At an aligned position along the interior surface of the skin is a receiving pick-up unit which magnetically picks up the digital code and low voltage power being transferred by the sending unit. The sending unit is easily removed after signal and power transfer have taken place by simply detaching it from the aircraft. As will be appreciated, such a simple and elegant technique avoids the problems of pin-type connectors which have been employed heretofore.
However, a data generator is required to provide data to an aircraft in various formats and different protocols. Accordingly, it is necessary, each time the generator communicates with a particular aircraft, to define the format, protocol and specific utilization devices on board the aircraft in order for the data to be accepted. In order to automatically accommodate various military aircraft already existing, a simple and reliable means must be found for defining these data parameters with minimum modification to existing equipment and in a manner that will be extremely reliable, automatic and maintenance free.